The Animal and the Gentleman
by Frisque
Summary: Scott Summers is man enough to lead the famous XMen into battle, but is he man enough for Jean Grey? The first of my XMen erotic adventure series. Rated M for psychically amplified sex. This should be obvious: I do not own the characters or universe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: These stories have no purpose other than sex, but I really do craft a story and incorporate handy things like character development, plot, and conflicts. Super-powered sex has been capturing my imagination lately...

Winter, 1975. Xavier Institute.

The mutant known as the Wolverine reluctantly allowed himself to be subjected to the professor's experiments. Xavier soothed the beast's mind, easing the idea of being bound to a table while suppressing the obvious parallels to horrific experiments that had been performed on him in the not too distant past. Wolverine understood, in his logical mind, that these were more readings of his abilities as opposed to ventures in sadistic science. His primal nature did not see the difference, though. His body tensed with rage whenever one of the machines drew near.

Scott Summers stood next to the professor, watching the procedures. He had not one ounce of care for this creature in front of him. It didn't take a psychic to see an attraction between the Wolverine and Scott's special lady. But Xavier always knew best. As team leader of the X-Men, he needed to be present to have a working knowledge of what this new mutant could do. And unfortunately, the tests read him to be the toughest collection of purely organic matter that had ever been analyzed.

"You're impressed Scott. Admit it," the bald man spoke from his wheelchair.

"He's the perfect barbarian."

"Indeed. But Rome itself fell to barbarians on multiple occasions. His healing factor is among the best we've seen. I think if he were properly driven, he could even regenerate a whole limb."

"Fascinating," Scott said with sarcasm, while hating the fact that it was true.

"Scott, don't drag your feet here. If this Wolverine were truly to fight with us, for us, we would be a force to be reckoned with. What would you do if your opponent proved impervious to your optic blasts? Or if you could not sense an unseen attacker? What if you were dealt a blow that broke your legs? How would you effectively lead your team then?"

"Yes professor… I understand, but I need a minute," Scott weakly said as he walked towards the door.

"Be in the Danger Room in an hour Scott. Some good teamwork will help you understand each other."

Scott left the examination room only to find Jean Grey waiting for him outside. Her presence brought relief to his heart, thinking that she was there to see him. Little did he know she was eavesdropping on the experiments, using her mind's eye to inspect the new subject. Sensing his delight, she brought her mind back to Scott. She had been meaning to be with him, before all this commotion and confusion started.

"Scott, I have something for you," she said while flashing him a smile. From behind her back she produced a neatly wrapped box. His spirit bounced from darkness into elation as he grabbed the box and read the card.

"Oh, Jean. This is wonderful. You'll have to let me know what I did to deserve this. I intend to keep doing it."

The card read, "For those times that glasses just won't do."

He did his best to unwrap the gift without damaging the wrapping. The box was a flat square, no more than an inch high while fitting inside his palm. Taking off the lid, a reddish glow met his eye. Two ruby lenses lay on a cotton pad, each roughly the size of his eye socket.

"I talked to the professor and he designed them for you," she said, lifting them without her hands. "They fit over your eyes and gently bond to your skin. They'll stick to you better than glasses, and you don't have to worry about hurting anyone in your peripheral vision. Close your eyes."

He did so, and felt his glasses coming off of his face. He held still as the lenses pressed against the skin around his eyelids. It felt weird, but so did the glasses at first.

"There. How do I look?"

Scott opened his eyes and loved what he saw. He didn't notice at first that the lenses didn't filter as much light as his glasses do. He didn't pay attention to the richer parts of the spectrum that never spilled into his vision. He stared at Jean, who had unzipped her suit from her neck to just below her waist. While his mind fumbled with the words that fit his feelings, his body moved to express himself more accurately. His right hand found the small of her back and pulled her close, while his left cradled her jawline. He pressed his lips to hers, gently but firmly. She lightly opened his mouth for him, bringing her tongue to feel his. Scott's fingers went through her hair to hold the back her head, engaging her passion with his own. He felt her hands on his backside, pulling their hips together, while he also felt his zipper being undone. He split his focus from their twining tongues to look down and see what she was doing with that mind of hers.

She had pulled his zipper all the way down to his crotch, spreading his suit apart to reveal his chest. Her own suit was spread as well, revealing her breasts to him. She smiled at his wonder, and pulled her arms from out of their sleeves, which made the top of her costume hang from her hips. Scott's heart raced—not from seeing the bared beauty of Jean Grey, but from this public display the two of them were putting on.

"Jean, not here," he began.

_Scott, don't worry._

Her soothing words should have eased his mind, but they didn't. Jean brought her fingers to his chest, feeling its strength. She thought of the muscles beneath the skin, and the beating heart behind the muscles. Goosebumps rose on his flesh as she caressed him from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach, and Scott's breath stopped in his throat as her hands touched his cock. He nervously looked down both sides of the corridor as his costume slid off his shoulders, seemingly with a mind of its own. His costume slid down past his buttocks, revealing his erection to the whole basement corridor. Jean knelt before her lover, one hand holding the base of his cock and the other holding his muscular butt. She licked him on his tip and he shuddered. She smiled, and while licking him all the way up and down his member, she practiced her powers of empathy and amplified the pleasure in his brain. Scott's knees wobbled, feeling as weak as if he were having his first orgasm. She took his cock into her mouth and he took in a gasp as she blew his mind.

Scott had no concept of how much time had passed, lost in a world of delights that he barely believed could exist. When his sense returned to him, Jean was standing up and rolling her costume to her knees, sensually arching her body while her hands ran her clothing down her curves. She turned and put her hands on the wall, leaning forward and pointing her luscious rear at Scott.

"_Take me, Scott,"_ he heard in both his mind and his ear.

He looked down at his throbbing member, and despite how badly he wanted to fuck her then and there, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't like him to engage in public sex like some sort of animal. "Jean, this really isn't the place—"

"Just fuck me, Scott," she said, a little exasperated.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Scott grabbed her by the wrist and tried to take her down the hall to their room. She pulled away, frustrated. "Damn it Scott! Is it so hard to fuck your girlfriend when and where she wants?"

Jean stormed off, angrily pulling her suit back up. Scott hadn't seen her like this before. Usually her sexuality was much more reserved, like his, but something seemed to have changed her. He looked to the door of the Examination room, where Wolverine's physical capabilities were still being catalogued. Something changed Jean, or maybe someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's more. I hope everyone thinks it's as sexy as I do.

In the Danger Room.

Professor Xavier watched Wolverine and Cyclops in action together. They were each strong and able fighters, but they had no cooperation. Scott spent most of his time keeping his attackers out of arm's reach, while Logan tried to shred anything that moved—barely making an exception for Scott.

"Scott, you're leaving yourself too open. Get behind Logan."

A red beam pierced one of the training bots as Scott yelled his response. "I don't need him to protect me!"

Xavier shook his head and watched as the two were slowly but surely overrun by the simulation. Scott was knocked to his knees and dealt a simulation blow that would have killed him in a real fight. Wolverine scrapped as fiercely as a caged animal, but found himself swarmed and held down. The room went dark and the simulation ended. The professor spoke from the control room above. "That was really pathetic. If the two of you worked together with a semblance of strategy that would have been simple. But instead you wanted to prove that you didn't need each other. I think you just showed me that you do."

The two looked at each other like they were siblings who had been told to play together. Wolverine spoke up first, "This is why I work alone, Bub. Guys like "visor" over there just slow me down."

"Logan, you're not going to convince me that you would have done better in there without Cyclops on your side, if we're going to call it that. Scott, you should know better than to let your petty differences get in the way."

Scott balled up his fist. The idea that their differences were petty made his blood boil. This beast threatened his dearest possession—not his pride or his ego, but his love. Not long after their aborted lovemaking in the hallway, Jean sat outside and talked with Logan. He saw Wolverine giving her that look of his. He saw the animal take in whiff of her scent. Wolverine must have smelled the nectar between her thighs from the meeting in the hallway. Scott wasn't proud of jealously watching is girlfriend. In fact, she probably knew he was doing it. He couldn't hide anything from her, but there's so much she could hide from him.

"I'm going to send Jean in and up the simulation. Maybe you two can behave in front of her," Xavier said as he rolled out of the control room. The two men stared at each other, wordlessly expressing their mutual dislike.

Jean walked into the danger room. She managed a courteous smile towards Scott, and turned warmly to Logan. Scott heard the simulators power up and got ready for some practice.

But once the walls of the room had faded away, he found himself in what appeared to be a honeymoon suite. He tried to call out to the professor to ask what kind of sick joke this was, but he couldn't make a sound. His voice stopped in his throat, and suddenly he realized his body could barely respond to his commands. Jean and Logan seemed to be moving just fine, tough.

Logan pounced on Jean, taking her to the floor. She gasped in delight as he leaned into her neck, either savagely kissing or playfully biting her. Scott really couldn't tell. Claws retracted, he tore her uniform with his bare hands, exposing her breasts. Jean lied beneath him, holding his head and wriggling in pleasure. "More, Logan. Give me more…"

All too happy to oblige, he ripped her suit further, and reached his hand over to her mound. His fingers ran through her soft red hair, both on her head and below, and she moaned loudly into his mouth when he touched her clit and sucked her tongue at the same time.

Scott couldn't look away, turn away, or do anything but watch their passion unfold. His screams had no sound, his movements no power. He was stuck right there. But he had the sense to know that someone was fucking with his mind. Or maybe he'd rather believe that than Logan fucking with his girlfriend.

"Ooooooaaaaahhhhhh," Jean breathed as Logan grabbed her firmly by her hips and brought her sweet pussy to his mouth. He growled while he licked her clit, making Jean moan even louder. He held her by the ass with one hand while the other ripped the remaining pieces of her uniform off her body. Jean began to lose control of her powers and pulsed gentle telekinetic waves out from herself. Her hair rippled outward beautifully—Logan's less so. Every move Logan made seemed to intensify her passion, and Logan responded in kind. She came explosively, arching her back and sending a burst of telekinetic force which would have knocked Logan back were he a lesser man (like Scott). He rose to his feet and looked down at her naked, writhing frame.

"My clothes, Jean," he said. His voice seemed to command her obedience, and she quickly ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying. His belt whipped to the side, and his denim jeans opened and sank to his knees. His cock stood outward from his body, firm and strong like its owner. He motioned for her to come up to him, and Jean floated to his waist level and wrapped her legs around him. Grabbing her hips and torso, he supported her weight as she sank down onto his cock, again moaning in pleasure.

Logan took her to the nearest vertical surface, which happened to be right next to Scott. He watched in horror as Logan nailed his girlfriend to the wall. She loved it. She loved all of it. She started screaming in ecstasy mere seconds after their rhythmic fucking had started. He covered her mouth with a deep wet kiss while he drove in and out of her. Their speed and intensity increased more and more, and soon the wall was not enough. He turned her so that she would fall backwards if his strong arms weren't holding her and started fucking her using only his own body to support them both. He leaned her back as they fucked, clearly delighting in the heaving of her delicate breasts.

She started emitting the telekinetic waves again, but this time also pulsing out her pleasure. Scott felt her ecstasy, and it made a very bitter emotional brew with jealousy and fear. Logan clearly felt it as well, and started heaving passionate breaths. He sped up his rhythm and forced her into stronger and stronger orgasms, testing his own physical strength against the waves of her joy.

Scott couldn't hold out against the bliss that washed onto him. He doubled over and came into his own uniform, hating the pleasure that mixed with his rage.

Logan released a deep guttural growl as he came deep within Jean, pouring all his strength into the final throes of their mating. His muscles strained to keep hold of her against the constant force of her uncontrolled powers. She screamed a rapturous scream and fire burst from body, extending forward from her forehead and outward from her side. The image of a fiery bird scorched Scott's mind as he passed out from the horror of the whole experience.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Please don't get caught up in the symbolism and imagery at the end of the chapter. Remember that it's supposed to be how Scott and Jean see each other. For those of you wondering, I guess this would be classified as a Jott story. This chapter definitely is, anyway.

In the Infirmary

Xavier first heard Scott stirring nearly a full 12 hours after the incident in the Danger Room. Xavier remembered very little about what happened. He remembered Jean's powers spiking wildly out of control, rendering herself and everyone near her unconscious. They all suffered significant psychic trauma. Wolverine woke up 3 hours ago, and Jean an hour after that. They were both with him in the infirmary, Logan sitting next to the window smoking one of his cigars and drinking a beer, and Jean over next to the Professor, trying to figure out what had happened. She hadn't even a clue as to why her powers spiraled out of control, but after going through Scott's mind Xavier had pieced together the dread situation. Phoenix was getting horny.

"Scott, are you awake?"

Scott responded to the professor. "The infirmary?"

"Yes Scott. You've experienced a psychic attack."

"That's what that was?" He had never experienced a psychic attack like that before. Pictures of Jean being lustfully fucked into a wall by Logan littered his mind, flashing into his vision whenever he closed his eyes. And the firebird. As he lay thinking about it, the feelings started welling into his memory, too. "Who…"

Jean cried out and ran to Scott, throwing her arms around him. She wept onto his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Scott. Something happened inside of me. I hurt all 3 of us. We've been here all night."

He held her close. He was glad she needed him, because he definitely needed her. "I'm okay…"

He wasn't OK.

Xavier spoke up, "She has no idea what happened," he said. The professor shot him a stern look. His expression held grave importance, as if she needed to stay that way. Scott caught on immediately. He was happier that way anyway. What just happened needed to be forgotten. Then a thought shot into his head, and he turned to Logan. The Wolverine looked straight at him, and made a licking motion with his tongue. He clearly knew what had happened.

"Logan, I need some time to talk to Scott. Jean, I'll need you to leave too. I promise I won't keep him long."

Feeling that he had pestered Scott enough, Logan left the room, scratching his package for dramatic effect. Jean looked tearfully at him and turned to the door, weeping on the way to her quarters.

"Charles, I need to go to her."

"Yes you do. Let me tell you exactly how much you need to go to her," the Professor spoke, donning one of his telepathic devices. He used this machine to display images from his mind. He flashed the final image in Scott's mind during the attack. The Phoenix.

"That Phoenix did this Scott. I locked that creature up in Jean's mind when she was but a girl. It is her id, but it is also the most powerful psychic presence that has ever been found. The woman you love has this inside her, and it made Jean psychically fuck Logan right in front of you."

"That's not possible. I love Jean, and she loves me. She would never do that."

"But Phoenix would," the Professor continued. "Her id has been driven wild. It's going to be a danger to us all if we can't control it. It wants something. Something you're not giving it."

He couldn't believe where this was going. The image came to Scott's mind just as the projector revealed it to his eyes: Jean leaning against that hallway, naked from the knees up, and aching to be fucked from behind. "Charles, you need to stay the hell out of my memories. What happens between Jean and me is for the two of us only."

Xavier took off the device and rolled over to Scott. "Scott, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but you need my immediate counsel. Normally it is your business, but Phoenix is real and can hurt or even kill you. It will do the same to the Jean you love. It ruptured the walls I put in Jean's mind earlier today. I did my best to repair the mental cage, but another burst like that could be fatal to anyone near her."

Silence made that fact sink in. The Professor continued, "But right now you need to go to her. Phoenix is weakened and contained. And you're right that Jean loves you, which is why you are the only one that can give her what she wants. Logan will only release the Phoenix if she tries to get it from him. Go and love your woman."

Scott was eager to do just that. He walked slowly to his room, the room he shared with Jean. Opening the door, he found her weeping on the bed. He took her into his arms, holding her until she stopped crying. Four hours later, the two were asleep.

He dreamed of Jeannie. He dreamed of her floating through the air around him. He saw all of the colors in his dreams that he could never see in real life, because he did not need to wear anything over his eyes. The green of the flowing grass caught his eyes. He loved to dream with Jean. She always gave him the most beautiful dreams. He heard her speak to him in a heavenly voice, "You know I love you Scott. I would never do such a thing to you."

Turning back to Jean, she smiled at him. The two of them were naked in the field. He observed this fact, and the fact that his body hair was gone, with the sole exception of a tastefully groomed pubic region. He almost looked like a Greek sculpture, except with a bigger penis. Her body looked absolutely divine. The air carried her around him effortlessly. Grabbing her hand he looked her in the eye and said, "Of course I know that you love me, just like you know that I love you."

He relished knowing that Jean was actually with him. They share the same dreams constantly, and it is the most lovely thing about being with her. He pulled her to him and they shared the perfect kiss. Their bodies met shortly after their lips, their arms wrapped around each other. Her body was so warm, and he felt energies flow from her into him. He kissed her again, this time bringing their tongues together. His hands slid across her back, and then down again to her rear. His fingers spread out across her buttocks, and he held her up at his waist, feeling his newfound erection brushing against her legs.

"Scott…" she whispered. _I love you so much… you are the perfect man for me. Please love me too_.

Wanting to do that more than anything else, he slowly entered her. The warmth and wetness of her core made him feel welcome. She moaned and he felt pleasure cascading into him from his cock. He held her close, slowly moving in and out of her, gently diving deeper. Joy rained from the sky, as sparkling tears from the cloud, with each drop hitting the lovers. They felt so pure together. Going to his knees, and then sitting on his heels, he brought her down to he ground. Energy from their lovemaking seeped into the grass, and it shone the color of the sun. He laid on the ground as she arched her back, taking his cock into her while embracing the sky. Holding her breasts close and bouncing in seemingly slow motion, she moaned like an orgasmic angel.

Scott pulled himself up to her chest and kissed her between her breasts. His lips left a shining mark behind. He sat up and leaned her back, taking the top position and droving gently into her again. His eyes gazed upon her face, her eyes closed and mouth open, her hair spread across the fantastically colored ground. She opened her eyelids as he sped up, and light spilled out from inside her body. He felt his impending orgasm, looked deep into her shining eyes, and listened closely to her orgasmic sighs. He closed his eyes in an attempt to contain the bliss, but it burst through his body, through his very being, as it went deep inside Jean. She arched her head back and took in a deep breath. Sparkling tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she held her lover close, both of them catching their breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It kinda really sucks getting an anonymous bad review, but I wrote this anyway. I don't need to remind everyone about that rule about not having anything nice to say, do I? At least be constructive, you know?

Enough of my hurt feelings, here's one of Logan trying to get into Jean's pants.

Chemistry Lab, Xavier Institute

Jean watched her students file out of the classroom. She always loved the privilege of teaching at the Xavier institute. Her students were bright, motivated, and productive. As such, she worked hard to make sure she was giving them the best education possible. Sitting at her desk and reviewing her students' work, she heard a rap on the door. A very scruffy face leaned into the room. "Jean?"

Crossing her legs under the desk, she turned at the waist to meet him. Still feeling a little awkward from the blackout at the Danger Room that hospitalized the man she loved (and Logan as well), she was not sure how to feel about seeing him. "How can I help you Logan?"

His hands went to his waist as he walked into the room. He nonchalantly leaned against the wall and said, "It's that simulator. I can't figure how to work it. I'm anxious to get a good workout."

_Logan, we're not supposed to talk about anything in the basement around here. I've got some work to do but I can help you shortly._

"Good, well I'll see ya then," he said, laying on the gruff as thickly as possible.

Logan had figured out how to operate the Danger Room. He set himself against the single ablest fighter the room could simulate. Amazed by the options available, he chose his opponent to have the style of a master samurai. After some searching, he even found the option to turn off the safeguards, and did so. He activated the simulation and went to meet the soulless swordsman below.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed, and Logan had still not dispatched his opponent. While the Wolverine had a nearly endless store of stamina, his simulated foe had a literally endless will to fight. The Wolverine loved the Danger Room now. He had been able to play his game of cat-and-also-cat with a robot this whole time without getting bored. While circling his opponent for what seemed to be the hundredth time, the illusions surrounding him faded, and a white-walled room took its place, with only a deactivated automaton for company.

"Awwwww DAMN IT JEAN," he growled.

Her voice sounded from the loudspeakers. "Logan, I can't let you take risks like that. You could have been killed."

He spat, "Fuck that Carebear bullshit. I thought this was the 'Danger Room.'"

"I'm still not going to allow it. And it looks like you don't need my help operating our system."

Logan had managed an excuse to remove his shirt. It was a little shredded and pretty bloodied from his playtime with the fake samurai. He tore off the tatters, standing only in his jeans. He wanted to show her more of his capabilities. "Well then I guess you have to baby-sit me now, Red. Why don't you give me your hardest obstacle course?" He eyed her intently.

"Okay, but no hazards." Logan spat again.

Moments later, a false forest loaded into the room. Wolverine looked at the trees, noticing the phony details all over the place. He sighed and suspended his disbelief.

"You'll love this," Jean said. A monkey sounded out from the top of the trees. "Get the monkey, Logan!"

He saw her playful smirk, and returned it. The monkey shrieked at him from the top of a tree. Logan leapt onto the tree, climbing with all fours. He reached a limb twenty feet above the ground, and looked up at the monkey again. It was trying to hide. Wolverine squinted his eyes, making some mental calculations about the scene before him. His eyes darted from branch to branch, guessing distances and structural integrity. He locked eyes with the fake monkey and started leaping. Thirty seconds later, he was suspended from the highest branch in the simulator, holding the shrieking monkey by the tail.

"I need a real target, Jean. Robots don't make for real practice. I need an opponent with real cunning and feelings. Maybe someone with gorgeous red hair and curves that don't quit," he said with a dangerous look in his eye.

Jean looked at him with a stern face, "You don't get to say those things. I'll tell Scott."

"No, darlin', I'll tell Scott," he said, smiling. "Seriously, c'mon in here. I promise I'll behave."

Jean had her doubts, but went to go meet him anyways. The Wolverine turned to see the doors opening on the ground floor, and Jean walked into the Danger Room. She wasn't in her X-Men costume, but instead wearing more casual clothes. He loved those tight jeans on her—which made him imagine how much he'd love them off of her. Hoping she caught that thought, he started to lay some ground rules. "The way I see it, you should be flying up there, trying to make sure I don't catch you. I'll be making jumps at you from the trees. I figure one minute should make this fair. You think you can dodge my advances for a whole minute?"

"I think you'd be amazed how long I can dodge your advances," she said. Despite the literal meaning of her statement, she knew she was flirting with him. She couldn't help herself. It could have been the powerful scent he gave off, a sweaty musk of manliness that made her think of how much he wasn't like Scott. Maybe it was the hair all over his body, and the powerful muscles too. She didn't feel this way about Piotr, and Jean didn't doubt that Colossus was stronger than the Wolverine. It was actually the way he looked at her, the way he knew that he was affecting her, the way he could read her mind better than she could read his. She floated to the top of the simulation and called down to him, "Come get me if you can." A part of her hoped he would.

Logan climbed the tree with the devil's will. She was shocked by how fast he actually moved up those things, and had to dodge one of his leaps in the first fifteen seconds. He had clearly held back on the monkey; he was playing for keeps now. He leapt again, this time from out of the corner of her eye. She darted to the right and pushed him away, barely eluding his tackle. If he caught her by surprise, it was over. She went into his mind and scanned his thoughts to anticipate his attacks. His next jump was easily evaded.

Now at he knew she was in his mind, he started to mess with hers. His imagination painted pictures of him grabbing for her and taking her shirt as she dodged. His mind crafted the image her breasts almost perfectly. Now, instead of spying on his tactics she was eavesdropping on his fantasy. Her heart started to beat wildly, and she lost her concentration. A growl came from behind her and she instinctually ducked, narrowly avoiding him. She flew over a few feet and gathered herself, but lost the Wolverine. Forced to find his mind, she again found herself in his raunchy imagination.

The topless representation of herself looked about the trees, and couldn't find Logan. He growled and darted from the shadows, taking her out of the sky and to the ground, where he broke her fall and immediately rolled over onto her. Still growling, he smelled her. She smelled of lust and fear. Jean began to realize that she started to smell like just that.

On cue, Logan leapt from the shadows, this time saving his growl for after he caught her. Her concentration shattered, she had no warning of his approach. His arms wrapped around her chest as he took her with him to the ground. Courteously, he rolled beneath her in the air and broke her fall. He then rolled over her, trapping her beneath 230 pounds of Wolverine and another 75 of adamantium. She looked at him, flustered and aroused, but still solidly loyal to Scott. He growled and sniffed her. The smell coming from between her thighs brought a smile to his face.

"Logan, get off me," she said weakly. Logan didn't comply, and instead brought his lips to the side of her neck.

"Scott's tied up with the professor right now. We got all the time we want, Red," he whispered gruffly into her ear.

She was starting to get flashbacks from her last time in the Danger Room, but couldn't tell that they were real memories. "I said get OFF ME!"

A telekinetic thrust forced Logan a good ten feet back. Jean rose to her feet and stared angrily at him. The game was over. She left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So this chapter wasn't really easy to write, which is why it took so long. Enjoy!

Professor Xavier's Office.

"Scott, I need to give you a lesson in Psychology," the Professor began. "I need to give you a way to understand the difference between Jean and the Phoenix."

"Alright…"

"Jean's powers manifested during a delicate stage in her development. From a very young age she was able to make things happen by desire alone. She indulged her desires constantly, from the simple manipulation of a cookie jar to manipulation of her parent's minds. She was nearly able to get away with anything when her parents realized what had been happening. At first they distanced themselves, emotionally and physically. But when Jean's abilities got out of control, they called me."

Scott interrupted, "I've heard this before. Jean and I are very close and she's told me about her childhood."

"There are pieces you don't know, because Jean herself does not know. She has a 15 hour blackout from the emergence of Phoenix. As soon as she heard that I was taking her away from home, she got very emotional. Much like other mutants, her powers got very powerful under emotional duress. I have never experienced such a powerful psychic presence before, and she tried very hard to destroy me."

Scott thought back to his latest experience with Phoenix. It was the worst experience of his life. "Did she try to destroy me?"

"No Scott, she wanted to hurt you. But I was getting to psychology. Eventually, Phoenix tired itself out. The house looked like a hurricane had run through it, and I was completely exhausted. I sedated her heavily and prepared to cage her wildly powerful emotions."

"Charles, you don't get to fuck with people's heads. That's your first rule."

Xavier rolled about the office now, very pensive about the hard choices he's had to make. "Scott, I had to do what I had to do. Life forces you to make decisions, and sometimes what seems like a good and necessary rule has exceptions. There's no way to know if I made the right choice or not, but now we have to face the consequences. Jean is the end result of my operation. Her desires never reach her conscious mind. Whenever these desires are stifled, Phoenix gets angry inside its cage. Phoenix wants the Woverine. Jean won't let her have him. What happened to the three of you in the Danger Room is proof that her desires are getting too powerful."

A thought made Scott's inside twist – the thought that Logan actually did fuck his girlfriend. Phoenix didn't just fuck with his mind, she fucked with Logan and brought him along. He buried his head in his hands and wretched inside his brain.

"Now is not the time to be thinking jealous thoughts Scott. Logan never actually touched Jean. And Jean had nothing to do with what happened in your mind and Logan's. That was all Phoenix. Focus on the issue. Phoenix is having strong sexual desires for Logan. Jean loves you dearly, and could never indulge in that desire. However, if her desires get too strong, Phoenix will emerge again, and endanger everyone's lives if she does not get what she wants."

Scott spoke darkly, "And Logan would give it to her."

"You need to gather yourself! Think about this constructively. You need to learn how to give Jean what she desires. Phoenix wants an aspect of sex you're not giving her, and she knows that Logan will give her as much as could possibly be found."

Now Scott was taking what he was hearing as an affront to his manhood. Xavier tried to ease his tension, but he was a very experienced therapist and knew he had to encounter this resistance. "Scott, is sex dirty?"

"Oh, what the fuck is this?" Scott's anger bubbled up.

"Okay, let's forget about this whole thing. You can just go ignore the fact that your girlfriend's desire for an animal will endanger everyone at this school."

Scott took a deep breath. Xavier always knew best. "No, sex is not dirty."

"Well it certainly isn't clean is it? All those fluids going everywhere, two sweaty naked bodies beating against each other. It's downright nasty. Now do you think sex is dirty?"

"No, sex is an expression of love, not some carnal need that needs to be fulfilled."

"It's both, Scott. You want to express your love to Jean when you're having sex with her. That's all well and good, and is a large part of why Jean loves you back. But there is a carnal side to sex. You don't want to believe that Jean wants a heavy fucking. You are scared because you are scared to think of her that way. But it's okay if sex isn't always civilized."

"What do you mean?"

The man in the wheelchair continued, "You are a mammal. Just 1 million years ago every so-called human was just a mammal. Now we are more than that, but despite our magnificent leaps forward in evolution, we are still mammals. We eat like mammals, we behave like mammals from time to time, and we also happen to fuck like mammals. I think you are afraid to think of yourself as a mammal. You feel that you are somehow above these primitive instincts and desires. But you need to realize it's not a good thing to just pretend that you're not an animal. The Wolverine is quite clearly not afraid to identify himself as an animal. Do you see what I am saying?"

Everything sank in very slowly to Scott's brain, but it all made sense. He didn't like thinking that there was something fundamentally wrong with the way he related to Jean, and that somehow Logan had it right. But he didn't like the idea of that Phoenix getting any more powerful either. The professor decided now would be the best time to broach a sensitive subject. "Scott, I need to run you through some simulations. I need you to practice this new idea of carnality."

Staring in disbelief, Scott said, "What?"

"I know that nobody likes working with someone over their shoulder, and that this could perhaps be the worst time to have a backseat driver, but I need to run you through some simulations. I need to help teach you how to find that section of your mind that you've cordoned off and labeled as primitive. This is an essential part of the therapy, Scott."

"No way."

Scott found Jean in their bedroom. She was sitting at the desk, grading some tests. Mentally exhausted, he fell face first onto the bed. He had been in therapy all day listening to this and that about his sexuality. He was happy to be able to just lie down and ignore sex for a while.

"Scott," Jean said, not looking up from her desk. "I've been missing you."

"Missing me for how long?"

"Ever since I started thinking about you. About an hour ago."

He turned his head to look at her. Under the desk, her legs were wide apart. Her right arm was jutting into her lap, and the hand was clearly busy with something. Despite his tired state, he recognized the feeling of blood rushing to his genitals. "Sorry I took so long. It must have been pretty tough, thinking about me for an hour."

Jean dropped her pencil on the desk when she felt his touch on her shoulder. Her hand sped up, and she laid her head back, only to feel Scott's mouth on the back of her neck. Her heart raced as he nipped her up down her neck. His hands reached across her chest, one moving down into Jean's crotch and the other cupping her breast and teasing her nipple. "Stand up," he told her.

She rose from her chair and tried to turn around, but Scott held her firmly. His fingers gave her nipple a pinch, and he bit a little more firmly into her neck. She gasped, and put her fingers back to her clit, rubbing it violently. He hurriedly unfastened her skirt, and it fell in a circle around her feet. Jean breathed out loudly, feeling her pleasure well up. Scott felt his arms tighten up, and without realizing what he was doing he ripped her blouse open. Both of his hands cupped Jeans breasts and firmly held her to him. His teeth gently pinched her earlobe and she gasped.

Scott thought about Jean in the hallway, wanting him so badly. He thought of her bending forward, presenting herself. "Bend over on the bed."

"Scott," she breathed. He let her fall back into his arms and he picked her up, taking her to the bed. She rolled onto her front and brought her knees up, raising that luscious rear of hers. He quickly got naked from the waist down and kneeled behind Jean on the bed. His fingers felt her opening, and was astounded at how soaked she was. He pressed forward, entering her. Jean moaned with pleasure, and he started up a slow pace. He soon felt her cumming, and as her moans turned into screams something clicked inside Scott. He wanted her to scream louder, and so he sped up. She did start to scream louder, and this emboldened Scott even more. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him with each thrust. Their flesh slapped together as he forcefully drove into her. Jean let out a passionate shriek and pulsed her energy outward, but Scott held on to her and kept fucking her as hard as he could. She radiated her pleasure and he felt her orgasms rush into his body. He felt his own climax rising, and leaned forward to get as deep into her as possible. He fell onto her back as he came inside of her, the two of them moaning in satisfaction. He closed his eyes as his body relaxed, the pleasure seeping out of him.

He opened his eyes to find himself in Xavier's office again. Charles looked at him and said, "that was very good Scott. I think you're ready for our next lesson."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Normally I wait a little longer, but a positive review does wonders for my willingness to write :)

Logan stirs up more trouble. Enjoy!

Xavier Institute, Teacher's Lounge.

Logan lay back in the recliner, facing the boob tube. Someone on some news channel was saying something really stupid and ignorant. He was actually watching a housecat playing with a brown paper bag. His hand held a bottle of liquor, and it held just a swish of whiskey. The rest was currently under attack from the Wolverine's digestive system. He tended to drink a whole bottle of liquor just to feel its effects for at most an hour. His body was making his alcoholism very hard for him. But all that aside, he was drunk and giggling. That cat was just so darn cute.

Henry McCoy was also present in the lounge, actually watching the television. His mind could barely fathom the sad state of his nation. But at least that Watergate thing was done. "Logan, is it?"

"Yeah, bub," Logan replied. He was feeling like a kind drunk, so socializing seemed very pleasant. "You're that Beast guy, arrrrrrrrrrr'nt ya?" He was also feeling kind of like a pirate.

Taken off guard by such silly behavior, Henry said, "uhhh, call me Hank."

The two shared a very awkward moment. Henry decided to try a more civilized approach to conversation. "They tell me that adamantium completely covers your skeleton."

"Yup," Logan said. He produced a set of claws. "Care to see?"

Henry walked over to Logan and accepted his offer. Always the type to have a magnifying glass handy, Henry took Wolverine's hand and inspected the metal claws. "Logan, there are tiny dents in these."

"Like you don't have tiny dents all over yer bones," Logan said defensively. "They're actually more like battle scars. Each one of those is when I got hit by something that can dent adamantium."

Henry stood up and told him, like a good doctor, "Those will weaken the structural integrity of your endoskeleton. Your claws will be easy to fix, but the rest of your body…"

"Hey let's not talk about the rest of my body, bub," Wolverine said. "I like the idea about fixing the claws though. Can you give them a sharpening?"

"Only if you want to end up with some of the sharpest edges the world has ever seen," Henry said with a smile.

Logan proclaimed, with a wink, "Yarrrr, that would be grrrrrrand!" He proceeded to finish off his bottle of whiskey. Henry decided to leave the room on a high note, and excused himself to go work. Feeling surrounded by workaholics, Logan moved the bag closer to the cat, who once again decided to play with it. He watched it until he felt his buzz wear off, and went to go have himself a few TV dinners.

Coincidentally, Jean walked into the kitchen at that same moment. She found him rummaging through the contents of the freezer, uttering colorful words like, "what the fuck?" and "what is this bullshit?" He turned and saw Jean. He was planning on saying something about what happened earlier that day, but was preoccupied with finding a decent meal. "Jean, where the fuck is the meat?" His eyes were very serious.

Annoyed by such brutish behavior, Jean said, "The teachers decided to designate that refrigerator the vegan refrigerator. You'll have to go down to the cafeteria kitchen to find some meat."

Logan heard her clearly, but was unfamiliar with the idea of a vegan refrigerator. "What is a vegan refrigerator?"

Jean sighed. She thought she wouldn't have to explain the tenets of vegetarianism to anyone like this again. "Ororo, Professor Xavier, John Proudstar, Dr. McCoy, and I are vegans. A vegan is someone who has decided not to eat meat, nor consume any product that somehow involves an animal."

Logan was getting tired of hearing things he didn't understand. _What the fuck is a John Proudstar?_ he thought to himself. He gave up and got a few boxes of frozen spaghetti. He shoved them all in the microwave and turned it on. Grumbling, he opened the fridge and saw lots of beer. He looked to Jean, very confused, "What do vegans do with so much beer?"

"It's not just for the vegans, Logan," she said, learning to be amused at the situation. "Other people use it too. Kurt, Sean, and Shiro are brewers."

Not wanting to question the situation any further, he grabbed a collection of bottles, trying to get a sampling of each brew. These X-Men seemed to have the best of everything, so why would the beer be any different?

He took up a stool and cracked open the first brew. "You guys are really amazing for a crew of goody-two shoes."

"We're a bit more than that," she said, comfortably forgetting to be mad at him for that game they played earlier. "We go out there and we fight the good fight."

"How many times have you fought the good fight?" he asked.

"We fight some of the most dangerous villains all the time."

Logan cracked open the second brew. "You fight the same guys more than once?"

"Yes…"

"What is this, a game? Would they kill you if they got the chance?"

"Maybe," she said.

"That's fucking retarded. If you get in a life-or-death fight with someone then you need to make sure it only happens once. If it happens twice, that's another chance you got at getting killed."

"It's not so simple."

"Yes it is."

Silence followed. Wolverine cracked open a third brew and handed it to Jean. Then he cracked open a fourth brew. She instinctively took his beer, even though she hardly drank. She tried to ask herself what she was doing, but couldn't get an answer. "Well, we're just not killers."

"You're a bunch of peaceniks at war," he grumbled.

"I suppose you're right. But we need to be careful not to become the problem that we fight."

He grunted. She was right too. It was time to change the subject. "Look, I really like your base of operations here. It's got some really neat stuff. I'm flattered that Xavier wants me to join the crew, but you don't really see me fitting in here do you? I'm not a teacher. I'm not a student. I can't really have any fun in this place. I wouldn't amount to anything here other than an attack dog."

"Why can't you be a teacher? Why can't you be a student? There are many things that can be taught here, and still more left to teach. Our students could benefit from survival training, and I think you'd really like teaching them."

"I'm not a boy scout troupe leader," he cracked open a fifth brew. It was the tastiest so far, and he downed the whole thing at once. He then cracked open a sixth brew.

"Well, you've got the skill set for it."

"You'd trust a bunch of kids to me?"

"What, would you lead them into the woods and tell them to dodge your advances?"

Logan let out a hearty laugh. His hand slapped the countertop and he finished his beer. He cracked open a seventh brew.

"Who knows what I'll do if I don't get any action otherwise."

Jean finished her beer. Logan cracked open an eighth brew and tossed it to Jean. He cracked open a ninth brew for himself, and quickly finished the previous one.

"So what's ol' one-eye like in real life?"

"He's a very good man. He's smart, and strong, and sensitive. Courageous too. If you two didn't hate each other, you'd like each other."

"Likely. So, does he do it for ya?"

"That's none of your business Logan." That meant no. Logan cracked open a tenth brew.

"Yeah, the sensitive guys are like that sometimes. Someone should check him for balls."

Jean spat out some beer and let loose a very inappropriate laugh. She wasn't feeling herself. Logan cocked an eye toward her and finished his beer. He cracked open an eleventh brew. This one was the best so far. "I take it you have, then?"

"Yes…" she said, and gathered herself as best she could. "I counted two. If you look closely at his crotch when he's in uniform you'll see them."

Logan laughed again. He cracked open a twelfth brew and slid it over to Jean. She hadn't finished her other beer yet, but did so then and there. She gave him a serious look and said, "I can't go this fast, Logan. You're too good a drinker."

"I never took you for a fast woman," he said, winking. "I just thought you had a thing for short guys."

"Please Logan, I do not have a thing for you. And even if I did, I love Scott, who I also happen to have a thing for."

He cracked open a thirteenth brew. "Jean, you need to stop kidding yourself. Why do you think you randomly found me here? You're psychic; you know where I am. Why did you come over to me if you just wanted to remind me how much you love Scott. I think you want to be close to me. It's the strong combination of my natural beauty and charm."

"You mean charrrrrrrrm?" she said, giggling. She just now realized she had been drunkenly looking through his mind. She just now realized she was drunk.

Logan laughed loudly. "Oh, don't tell me you don't want to be a pirate. To have the freedom to do anything you want and not having to explain yourself, because you're a fucking pirate. Wouldn't it be great to do just whatever you wanted all the time? And do whoever you want?"

"It's whomever. Use whom when it's an object of something."

He sat quietly, feeling something. He felt a light pressure on his chest, tracing the lines of his pectorals. He looked at Jean, who was shifting around in her seat, unconsciously gyrating her hips. She bit her lip and one of Logan's buttons came undone. He sat still and saw her irises turn red. The next button of his shirt got loose. He got up and walked to her. She looked up at him from her stool. She undid another button. Logan inhaled deeply, savoring in her natural scent, as well as the wonderful scent of her arousal. He growled and leaned in to her. Another button got unfastened.

He leaned in further and bit her on the back of her neck, as firmly as possible without drawing blood. She let out her breath and held his head, encouraging him further. His hands ran along her chest, and he grasped her breast through her shirt. His fingers went over the top of the shirt and he grasped it, wondering whether or not he should tear it off. "More, Logan. Give me more…"

He remembered those words from their first time in the Danger Room. He wondered if it was dangerous to actually fuck such a powerful psychic entity. But he loved danger. He ripped her shirt open. Her mouth found his and she pulled him in for a deep and wet kiss. The wet membranes touching got her very excited, and she reached for his cock.

Jean suddenly realized what was happening. "Logan, I can't do this!"

He went in to kiss her in an attempt to silence her protest. She pushed him away at first, but he firmly kissed her and she kissed him back. Then she pushed him away with all her force, letting him know that she was done. "We can't…" she said. She left the room holding her ripped shirt close, and almost sobbing.

Logan sighed. So close. The microwave beeped, and he smelled heated frozen spaghetti. He left it there and sought out the cafeteria kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Well, it certainly has been a long time. Sorry about that, RL got in the way for a while and then I got distracted. I should be maintaining a fast update schedule for the next few weeks while I finish this up. I encourage feedback so let me know what I could use more or less.

Xavier's Psi-Lab, X-Men base.

_Their lips had just met, and already their bodies were falling slowly to the bed. Jean's fingers ran across his back and chest, finding the buttons on his shirt and hastily undoing them. Scott's fingers in turn grasped her blouse, and he ripped it open, indulging a savage hungriness. Seeing her bared before him, he stripped his shirt from his chest. His eyes ran down her body, from the top of her flowing red hair, past her smile, chin, and neck, stopping briefly at her breasts, and then he hit a snag. Sensing his next move, Jean unfastened her denim mere moments before Scott pulled her pants off of her body. _

Scott had lain motionless on the table for the last two hours, running through simulation after simulation after simulation. His mind had been experiencing one sexual episode after another, and each time Scott never realized that they weren't real. This kind of work was very taxing on a brain, and while Scott was a powerful man at the core of his being, he could not take much more. Scott's earlier successes with his more primal instincts had given Xavier hope that the therapy would be easy. But it would take more than a man willing to fuck hard and fast to please Phoenix. She would need a partner as insatiable as herself, someone up to the task of hours of 'lovemaking.' Scott's sexuality was still very undeveloped in that regard. He was a capable lover by the standards of most women, but he was no match for Phoenix.

_His hands cupped her buttocks firmly and held her up to his mouth. She squirmed and moaned as he licked her clit, making him want little more than to watch her explode with pleasure. His tongue continued its task, ranging from lightly tickling to quickly rubbing her delicacy. She writhed and wriggled, wanting to scream but too busy breathing. Before long the pressure in her body forced a soft wail from her throat, and she could feel the pleasure seeping out of her mind. Scott brought himself up to her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly entered her, taking in the wet warmth between her legs._

Xavier did not have long to root out the problem in Scott's psyche. He was undoubtedly the world's most capable psychologist and psychoanalyst with access to the best equipment possible for diagnosing a patient, but therapy always required time. He looked over scans of Scott's brain tissue, pinpointing electrical activity in a 3d map. Ideally, pulses should have been coming from the spine and lighting up the whole brain in orgasm, but for Scott there was a strange pattern in which his hypothalamus and his spine pulsed energy back and forth. This feedback built up the energy in Scott's nervous system and brought him to orgasm much more quickly than he would climax as an unbridled sexual organism. It was almost a kind of premature ejaculation. He pondered what these data meant while he donned the alpha-wave transmitter and watched Scott in his simulation. Opening his mind to the device, Xavier entered Scott's headspace. The professor experienced everything that ran through Scott's mind, as if he was hitchhiking in his brain. An image slowly entered Xavier's vision; at first he saw a white-orange blur with a pinkish circle on top, which eventually focused to the naked body of Jean Grey emanating psychic energies from her skull. Pleasures ran up Scott's spine, filling Xavier with delights he could no longer experience in the physical realm. He felt his lower body thrusting forward and his arms propping himself up. Xavier took a moment to absorb the feeling of being in a strong body pressing down into the shapely Jean Grey. That alone made these sessions worthwhile to him.

_Strong sensations flowed through Scott's body, mostly from his manhood but also from Jean. He embraced them both as he drove harder and faster into her. Scott felt like a man blessed by a goddess, a peasant favored by a queen. His eyes hungrily took in the sight of Jean beneath him. She was radiantly beautiful in her orgasmic state. Soft waves of energy pulsed against his flesh, concussing out from Jean. He could hardly contain himself any longer; he sped up his hips, held her chest to his own, and closed his eyes._

Then Xavier cleared his mind and started paying attention to details. He took a minute to take in how sexy Jean could be. She curved her spine in ecstasy, her head thrown back and breasts heaving, both from her deep breaths and the rhythm of Scott's body driving into hers. Jean's powers made gentle ripples outward from herself, making waves in her hair and the sheets around her. He could feel her psyche throbbing outward onto Scott's brain, her pleasure washing over him. Xavier's focus drifted away when he felt a rush of energy in Scott as he doubled over in coitus. Jean gasped and held his head to her chest as he came, radiating peace and happiness from herself like an orgasmic saint.

Xavier decided to distance himself from Scott's perspective to find a new one. He formed an astral body and stood in Scott's imagination, surrounded by memories and fantasies. He slowed time to watch the two of them in their dearest moments, lying naked together sharing their warmth, sweat, and pleasure. Scott melted into Jean's embrace, debilitated by her empathic bliss. He should have been completely at peace, but his face looked troubled. Xavier read his feelings, sensing insecurities. Confused, the professor wondered what Scott would be insecure about. He had just made very passionate love to a gorgeous woman with a talent for sharing pleasure. Women get more and more beautiful from good love and great loving, and Scott had made her a goddess of sorts. Xavier could remember her as a shy young girl in his classes, and could scarcely believe that the embodiment of beauty lying naked before him was Jean. He thought about reaching out and touching her. He imagined the soft warmth of her cheeks, her neck, her lips, and her breasts.

Catching himself, Xavier was reminded of his own feelings. Clearly he thought of Jean as the perfect lover: beautiful and pure, giving and joyous. No doubt, Scott felt the same way. Jean's powers augmented her sexuality in a powerful way, largely because they grew from her unbridled libido. Scott's powers contributed nothing to their lovemaking. Men are generally easy to please. Men in love are doubly so. Scott's love for Jean combined with her notable ability to please a man gave Xavier a little more insight to why Scott often felt so overwhelmed during sex. His feelings of inadequacy and inferiority stunted his libidinal energies.

Feeling glad for uncovering a piece of the psychological puzzle, Xavier stole another glance at Jean. He had done his best to maintain purely platonic ties to her as she matured into the beautiful woman he knew today. This therapy program of his seemed a pretty convenient excuse to confiscate some intimate memories from Scott. It was time to restore a little privacy. He took off the alpha-wave transmitter and shut off the simulation. Scott roused on the table in a groggy state.

"Charles… my brain hurts."

"Of course it does, Scott. I've been working you quite hard here."

Scott slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt his erection straining against his uniform, and he was suddenly very aware of what had been happening all day. "I think I'm done here for today."

It would have been very nice for Scott to be able to quit right then. He was exhausted from a whole day of simulated sex and false orgasms. He needed some sleep before sex would seem appealing to him. But Xavier always worried about time. He was not ignorant of the game Logan and Phoenix were playing outside of this laboratory. He didn't imagine that Phoenix would be threatening them again so soon, but he should have taken earlier precautions. "Your nervous system has been very heavily taxed for the last few hours, so spend take a little time to relax. I'll need to make you a tea to give you a little energy and some detox. I'm going to give you a metabolism booster too."

"What's all that for?"

"To put you back into a state where you can have sex again. Phoenix will only get more and more frustrated if you're unable to have sex because of this sex therapy."

Scott looked blankly at Xavier. The last thing Scott wanted to think about was sex.

"Trust me, after a little rejuvenation you'll barely be able to contain yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: See, I told you I was back to my old updating schedule. Be forewarned, this chapter goes a little out there. I'm closing quickly on the conclusion to this story, so I encourage you to keep with me until the end. Who knows, it might be a lot more fun than either of us expect. As you probably know, I like (descriptive) reviews.

Later that night, location unknown.

The rhythmic sound of water dripping from the ceiling into a shallow puddle on the floor began to echo inside Scott's mind as he slowly roused from a light slumber. Other senses began returning to him, but first he always felt his surroundings. He was not in his bed, but lying face down on rusted metal in an area that smelled like rot and decay. "Jean?" he called out, but he heard only his own voice echoing back. "Anyone?" he called out louder, but with similar results. He rose slowly to his feet, keeping his eyes closed, and tried to feel his surroundings further. First he found one wall, then another, and then two more. He was in come kind of cell. All options exhausted, he finally risked opening his eyes. No beams shot out of them, and he was thankful for that. He was indeed in a dank, rusted cell with a leak in the ceiling.

The only times that Scott ever sees the world without a red lens are in Jean's dreams. Since the last thing he remembered was finding her asleep in their chambers and laying next to her, he concluded that he was inside one right now. But he'd never been in a place like this before. This chamber was a very poor place to wake in. It had no visible exit, apparently no ventilation, and it offended every one of Scott's senses. He pressed against a wall, but it stood as firm as iron. He put his ear to it and rapped a finger against it. It sounded thick, much thicker than he could physically overcome. Nonetheless, he kicked it with all his might. It stood unmoved, undamaged. Scott leaned against the wall and sank to the floor.

Time passed. Except that it really didn't. Professor Xavier gives all the X-Men lectures on the psychic realm. Scott was a good student and knew the basics: time is an illusion, the laws of physics are subject to change, and you don't get to leave on your own. Scott was worried about being trapped in that iron cube forever. Several question crossed his mind. Is there any possibility of finding a way out of here? Is Jean having a nightmare? Has Phoenix trapped him?

His mind pondered all these questions for a good while; exactly how long he couldn't tell. That's when he decided to try his powers. The absence of red beams blasting from his face was not evidence that they were gone from him entirely. He stared at a wall and focused. His vision began to blur, and all the colors slowly washed red. Two beams hit the wall, smashing the rust away and heating the iron beneath. Scott pushed a little harder and wall exploded outward. Satisfied, he relaxed and looked out of his cage.

A long, narrow hallway stretched to his left and to his right. The same plain rusted walls were all he could see, with the exception of a grated floor and a long stretch of sullied still water beneath it. "JEAN!" he called out as loudly as possible. Echoes returned to him, but he also heard something else. It sounded like Jean calling back to him, from a long way away. He called out again, making sure he wasn't imagining her voice.

_Scott…_

Spurred by a sense of urgency that always brought the best out of him, he ran toward the sound. Focusing on his speed, Scott ran faster than seemed reasonable for a mere man in peak physical condition. He kept that pace for much longer than he expected, ignoring the fact that nothing about the scenery changed. His body would have tired if he had let it; he had been running faster than an Olympic sprinter. Jean needed him, and he knew better than to believe in fatigue in a place like this. But for some reason he knew he wouldn't reach Jean by just running. He had to visualize his goal; to imagine it into existence. He may not be a psychic power in reality, but here all things were possible. With a clarity he had never before experienced, his footsteps halted, his eyes closed, and his imagination took over. He painted a picture in his mind.

_The rusted walls came to an end at a hatch. Beyond the hatch he heard Jean calling out for him. "Scott!"_

Opening his eyes, he saw the same picture he had just created. Not even bothering to try opening the hatch, he blasted it off of its hinges. The room he walked into was nothing like the dank hallway he just emerged from. The walls were covered in images: one for each wall, one on the floor, and another on the ceiling. In awe, he circled about and saw that the hole he just entered from was gone. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the images were in fact memories; he recognized the moment that Jean gave him a gift box with two red lenses in it.

"Scott!"

In the center of the room Jean lay strapped to a sinister looking dentist's chair. Wires ran from a device behind the chair to electrodes on her head. Her eyes were pried open. The chair faced a wall that played out a scene he didn't recognize. She seemed to be flying around in some kind of forest. Turning back to Jean, he tried to run to her, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a growl coming from above him. Looking to the ceiling, he saw the Wolverine jump out of the image of the forest and kick him in the chest. Scott fell to the floor and looked up, barely able to breathe.

"Stay back bub. There's gonna be hell to pay if you take her out of that chair."

"I'm," Scott tried to speak, "not afraid… of you."

"I'll tear you apart if you try to stop this. Soon she'll be Phoenix and then she'll be mine."

"Of course you'd be on Phoenix's side," Scott said as he rose to his feet, regaining his composure. Wolverine crouched, sheathing his claws and baring his teeth. Thin red lights shone from each of Scott's pupils to the center of Logan's chest. A pair of thick blasts smashed into Logan, knocking him backwards. He flipped up onto his feet and screamed, charging Scott like an animal. Scott felt a rush of power burn through his eyes and turn his vision red. He screamed until it stopped. Logan was on the floor, smoking from his injuries. He didn't get up. Standing triumphantly, Scott ran up to Jean.

"Scott, you're here," she gasped. "You saved me from him. Is he dead?"

Scott managed to free one of Jean's hands. He heard a sizzle and smelled burned flesh. "Maybe."

"I'm glad you did it Scott," Jean said. Scott looked at her in disbelief, pausing his efforts to free her. Jean would never be happy if he killed somebody. Was this all a trick? "What are you doing? Get me out of here!"

"You're … not Jean."

"Scott, it's me! Please Scott, you must let me out of here," she pleaded, clearly distressed.

He stood there, trying to be callous. He knew it wasn't her in that chair, but his heart wrenched at the image of Jean begging to be freed from torment. In her eyes, he saw a piece of Jean he couldn't explain. Beneath all that fury and bitterness there must have been a tangible piece of Jean in there. It hurt him all the more to think that caging Phoenix actually hurt the woman he loved. Nevertheless, he grabbed her free hand and morosely fastened the strap that held it to the chair.

A shrill scream pierced Scott's ear. Pain and agony bellowed out of Phoenix; her eyes burned with rage. Pupils smoldering, she stared at Scott and fiercely told him, "Let me out of here or I'll never let you go."

"Jean, I'm sorry."

"I'm not Jean, I'M PHOENIX! LET ME OUT OR I'LL KILL YOU **AND YOUR PRECIOUS JEAN.**"

She focused her rage at Scott, activating every unpleasant sensation in his mind. He felt his skin freeze and his innards boil. Pain shot through him as if he'd been stabbed by a thousand electrified daggers. He shook with fear and panic, then grief and anguish. Each second was a lifetime in hell; it was so horrific he couldn't even scream. For a few moments he couldn't even tell that it had stopped. Once the aftershocks went through his psyche, he stood up. He had no idea why he was still conscious after pain like that. Emboldened by his newfound resilience, he firmly stood again. "I'm not letting you out."

Bright white light flooded from her eyes. A desperate scream left her mouth as Scott shielded his eyes from the flash. Everything went white as the scream slowly faded. Scott opened his eyes again to see all the scenery gone, replaced with a void of light. Jean stood before him now. The fire had left her eyes, and a smile had graced her face. Standing on nothingness and surrounded by pure white, he watched Jean graciously float toward him. She now wore a long translucent robe over what appeared to be a translucent body. "I hope you learned a little something about Phoenix," she spoke.

"Jean?"

"No," she paused. "And yes. I'm not the Jean you know. The Jean you know is a mental construct, a pattern of behavior forming a complex personality. You know her as kind, intelligent, and strong, but these are just tendencies she has. Beneath the personality, beneath all the structures in the mind, there is a Self. Some call it a spark of the divine. I am that spark inside Jean."

Scott couldn't think of words for this situation. "I don't understand…"

"Everyone has a Self Scott. You, Jean, the Professor, and even Logan have a piece of inexplicable behind all your thoughts and feelings. You would be nothing more than predictable animals without a Self. Are you starting to understand?"

Scott had never read much on philosophy, psychology, mysticism, or anything else that might help him understand this situation. It just never seemed like a pragmatic pursuit. Now he was regretting it. "I think so. How come I'm here talking to you instead of the Jean I know?"

"That's complicated. Let's just say that all of the personalities inhabiting Jean's mind are indisposed. Jean is fine and Phoenix will recover, but while they are away I am all that is left in here."

"If I kissed you now, would I be kissing Jean?"

"Yes," she said, flashing him a radiant smile. "But that's not the reason you're here. You saw something in Phoenix, didn't you?"

Scott nodded. "I saw you."

"This business with Phoenix is breaking Jean because it is killing me, her Self. I am as trapped in Phoenix as she is trapped in Jean. While Phoenix cannot be freed now, she cannot stay chained in Jean's mind. Phoenix is not a foe to be fought. She is a force to be resisted."

Scott tried to understand the situation, but he wasn't prepared to delve to the depths of the mind. "How do I resist her?"

"You are a strong man. You may not realize it, but you actually just resisted one of her outbursts. If she could have exerted herself she would have killed you. You will need protection before you face her full fury."

Scott stopped for a second and looked around. "Is any of this real? Did I really just face Phoenix? Are you really what you say you are?"

"Of course it's 'real.' This is as real as any of the nonsense that happens in your waking world. This is the only reality I have."

Scott moved closer to the apparition. "You know I really love Jean. That must mean that I love you. Do you love me as well?"

"Of course. However, you should note that I'm not a creature of sensation like you. I can see that you want to embrace me, kiss me, and probably more, but I would feel none of it. Your love for Jean should be as sensual as possible. Your love for me cannot be so."

Scott reached out and took her hand. Kneeling before her, he kissed it gently. "Can you send me back now?"

"Be strong, my champion."


	9. Chapter 9

The Wolverine awoke the way he did most mornings—in a rush of pain and rage. As usual, this made him jerk upright and extend his claws. Fortunately, he did not cut himself. His breathing rate lowered as his calm was restored, and he realized it was all a dream. But it wasn't the same one he usually had. This dream had nothing to do with generals and scientists. It had something to do with Jean, but he had trouble remembering anything other than that.

He rubbed his eyes groggily and took in the morning light. He stood up and saw that he was in the teacher's lounge. He had slept on the couch of the teacher's lounge because he did not feel any more at home in his quarters than he did anywhere else. He went to the refrigerator (not remembering its vegan designation) and grumbled at the lack of edible food. Taking yet another beer, he took a seat on the couch again. That's when he saw Scott leaning against the wall holding a mug of coffee. The son of a bitch was actually smiling.

"Morning Logan."

"You like watching a real man sleep?"

"Actually, you're intruding on my morning routine here. I should be sitting where you are and working out a lesson plan. Not all of us can drink enough alcohol to kill a warlord and crash on the couch."

"So you didn't have the balls to wake me?"

"I was considering it just now. Judging from the way you woke up, I'm glad I didn't."

Scott wore a very confident smile on his face. Logan wasn't expecting this renewed spirit in what seemed like a crushed man just a day ago. Deciding that the cafeteria would have a good breakfast, he stood up and walked out of the room. On the way out, he bumped Scott with his shoulder. That little motion packed a lot of force and knocked Scott back into the wall he was leaning against. Surprisingly, he didn't spill his coffee.

"You're such a dick Logan," Scott said, still wearing his smile.

"Smug fuck," the Wolverine grumbled to himself.

After getting himself some sausage and eggs, he got to sit down and think. Pieces of that dream still floated around in his brain, and he tried to find them.

_Jean ran her fingers over his chest, going through his chest hair and pressing her nails into his flesh. She breathed into his ear, "You know I want you Logan. But I'm complicated. This other part of me likes Scott and thinks we're in love. We need to get rid of that part."_

_Logan tried to reach out and touch her, but she wouldn't let him move. He growled as her hands roamed his body. She laughed and whispered to him, "It hurts, being held down and toyed with, doesn't it? You're trembling with rage and desire. What would you do if I let you go Logan?" She pulled away from him and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Turning before the last few buttons, she released her hold on him just long enough for Logan to grasp her shirt and pull it off her body._

"_You want me so badly, don't you? But you can't have me, just as I can't have you. You have to get past this part of me that wants Scott…"_

His memory failed him. One brief moment of his dream graced his mind and the rest was lost to darkness. He felt some strange stinging sensations on his chest. It's like Jean was still here, scratching him with her nails. He wondered what the hell was happening to him. He had to start thinking about something else; this psychic stuff was freaking him out.

"Logan, we need to talk."

Jean set her breakfast across from him and sat at his table. She looked fatigued, like she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Was that why Scotty boy was so cheery?

"What is it Red?" he asked. Her voice began to echo in his mind, but she wasn't speaking with him telepathically. It was from that dream. She was still with him, in his mind's eye.

_Jean stood just out of reach from him, her bare chest facing away. She looked over her shoulder, tantalizing him with her expression and her eyes. "Listen to me very carefully. First I'm going to tell you that we can't spend any time together."_

"We really can't spend time together, Logan. My powers are becoming unstable, and it's very hard on me right now. Your presence is just making things worse."

_Her hands ran down her sides, bringing his attention to her hips. She hooked her thumbs into her jeans, pulling them ever so slightly. "You'll need to try and be my friend. Tell me everything's going to be alright and you'll give me some space."_

Feeling compelled to follow the voice, he said, "I'm sorry about that darlin'. Look, you clearly need some space so I'll leave you alone for a while. Are you feeling OK from last night?"

Jean paused for a second before answering, surprised that he seemed so civil. "I don't remember having too much to drink, but I must have. I think I passed out last night. I woke up with this pounding headache…"

_She unfastened her jeans and arched her body as they slid down from her hips. They fell down her long, smooth legs and gathered at her feet. "After I complain about a headache, agree that I had too much to drink."_

Logan laughed to himself. She was passed out all night. Scott didn't get any action. "Yeah, you must've had one too many. That's my fault, really. I kept shoving beer in front of you. At least it was good stuff."

Jean sat there, rubbing her temples. Logan nudged her water and said, "Hydrate. That's how you cure a hangover."

_Her hands came back up to her chest, and she turned to him, holding her breasts behind her arms. She moved closer to him, and brought her lips right up to his ear. She whispered, "I'm going to get very emotional. It's because I want you so much but can't have you. I'll express some of my feelings for you, and I'm going to apologize for the incident in the danger room. I won't remember what really happened in there. Let me know that you remember what happened. But don't tell me just yet."_

Logan's vision began to be dominated by the Jean in his mind. His mind couldn't handle the two conflicting pictures. The Jean sitting started to blur. Her clothes washed away, her face rose with a half-smile, and she licked her lips. Then the process reversed itself and he was back in normalcy.

She gulped down some water and a tear ran down her cheek. She was much more of a wreck than she seemed. "I'm really sorry I hurt you a few days ago. I mean, I lost control of my powers and didn't mean to hurt anyone. Ever since then, things just haven't felt like normal. There's something about you, me, and Scott that makes my powers dangerous. I think there might be something between us Logan, but it's just not right. Scott and I are right, you know? You're just … wrong for me."

"This psychic stuff is pretty new to me, but something happened that wasn't just a headache. When your powers went haywire, it's like I got sent to another world."

"_I'll tell you some meaningless mumbo jumbo about the psychic realm. Don't pay attention to it. I'll ask what you remember. Tell me that we'll need to go somewhere a little more private before we can talk more about this."_

He felt phantom fingers lightly grazing his flesh under his clothes. He felt his cock tingle with a strange psychic sensation. The Jean in his mind meant business.

"Another world? That means you were in my psychic realm. But how can that be? It takes a conscious effort to do that . . . and it wasn't me. What do you remember? I need you to tell me what happened. Everything's been so confusing since then."

Logan almost laughed. Hell yeah it's been confusing. "I remember what happened, but it's a little too personal for the cafeteria. We should go somewhere private, y'know."

"_I'll say tomorrow. That's too late. It needs to be tonight. I need you tonight Logan."_

He felt the lingering sensations and voice leave his mind. It was all up to him now.

Jean shifted uncomfortably, but no amount of shifting would cure her discomfort. "I have a lot to do today Logan. The Professor was going to run some tests for me, to help me get my powers back under control. Then there's classes, and grading, and tutoring. And it feels like it's been forever since I've been with Scott. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Look, you can spare some time tonight, right? Just meet up somewhere and talk? It'll be good for you."

"No Logan. I really miss Scott, and we just agreed that we need some space."

Scott. Lover boy. He realized he can turn Jean against the pipsqueak. "Scott knows too. You can ask him, and when he doesn't tell you, you'll know where to find me." He knew she would come to him tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

[Author's Note: It's nice to see that some people are still reading my story. I've been completely occupied by work and school, but I found the time to write this chapter in a pathetic attempt to make up for months of silence. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the last few chapters haven't been sexy enough. I promise a powerful climax to this story, coming very soon.

Xavier strained to find the right words to say to Jean. In just a few days she had lost her normal radiance and cheer. Now she bore sacks under her eyes, didn't bother to style her hair, and exuded a palpable sense of dread. He needed a closer look inside her head. "How are you feeling Jean?"

She looked up at him like she could cry. In fact, she could not. She spoke in a whisper, "I'm losing my mind."

He studied her gaze very carefully. She locked eyes with him, unashamed of her condition. She wasn't pleading for help, nor was she afraid of her situation. That made him wonder who he was really talking to. He wheeled around the lab, gathering various vials of anti-psychotic medications and psychic dampeners. "Jean, I'm afraid that your power spike a few days ago changed certain aspects of your brain chemistry. It might be rewired synapses, exhausted neurons, or maybe even ego loss. The first step is to get your powers under control so we can treat these symptoms and then find the cause."

"You're lying, Professor."

He was lying. But Jean wouldn't know that. They share a common courtesy of privacy and don't eavesdrop on each other without asking. He would have noticed if she had tried anyway. He gave her a perfectly believable diagnosis, and she doesn't have the education to debunk his psychobabble. With the certainty of a turn-of-the-century English detective high on cocaine, he deduced that Phoenix was behind the wheel, probably subconsciously. Jean may be awake, in a fashion, but Phoenix was behind the scenes calling the shots. She wouldn't let him drug her.

"OK Jean. The truth is that I have no idea what's wrong with you or how to cure you. If I could link up with you in your psychic realm, we could look into this together. Would that be alright with you?"

_Are you trying to die old man?_

"I suppose that could work. To be honest, I'm a little afraid of what's in there," Jean said.

Xavier took a second to still his mind, like the Buddhists had taught him. Every thought in his mind could betray his plan if Phoenix heard it. With a clear mind, she wouldn't see the trap coming.

(As still as the oceans without wind—as calm as a leaf falling from a tree—as serene as the moon on a moonless night) After one deep breath, he was ready.

Finally, he spoke, "Come here Jean. I've adapted some of my machinery to assist in this task." He placed some electrodes on his cranium, gathering up his courage as she took a seat in front of him. He watched her expression change from vacant malaise to palpable excitement right before his eyes. Phoenix was roused from the shadows. The closer she is to achieving her desires, the more she comes to the forefront of Jean's consciousness. Xavier thought for a second about what would happen if she actually bested him. The safeguards in his machinery might not save him.

_I've been waiting a long time for this. I'll make you pay for what you did. Do you know what it's like to be locked away for eighteen years in a land without time?_

Courage, Xavier. Have faith in your abilities. You've beaten her once before. He dared to taunt her, "You were a petulant child then, Phoenix. You're a petulant child now."

* * *

She took the seat in front of him and smiled as she placed the electrodes on her forehead. She stared Xavier right in the eyes and the machine powered on.

Phoenix created an environment suitable for her revenge against Xavier. She had envisioned this a thousand times in her head, and already knew exactly how she wanted to do it. She painted the void of her psychic realm with crimson skies and black clouds, thunder rolling in the distance and lightning flashing constantly. The earth was dry as a cracked desert, and very, very cold. A smirk graced her face as her entire body went red with flame. Xavier stood in her world now, and she could bring all her power to bear on him. He looked surprised by his surroundings, and tried to sever the connection almost immediately—to no avail. He now stood helpless before a vengeful goddess.

She raised her arm toward him and psychic flames snaked around his body, holding his arms to his sides and his feet together. She laughed with glee as he struggled in vain, wincing from the pain of his bonds. "That's just how it felt at first. I couldn't move and it hurt to try. But with time, it got much worse," She spoke as she circled him. She probed his mind, hoping to find pain and fear. He tried to hide it, but he was terrified and agonized. She felt a rush of energy go through her body, a surge of excitement and desire fueled by Xavier's pain.

The binds around Xavier began to tighten, biting and burning his flesh. At the top, a serpent's head materialized. It rose to his eye level and struck, sinking its teeth in his forehead. Xavier felt it scrambling his brainwaves, weakening his focus and amplifying his pain. Phoenix walked around him, inspecting the tortures she had spent so long imagining. "The isolation and loneliness was like a poison to me. I felt like I was going mad. I would have given anything for sensation, any sensation, even the pain you're feeling now."

Xavier was gritting his teeth, keeping from crying out. This angered Phoenix. Her revenge would not be complete unless she broke him. Her excitement was petering off, stifled by his resistance. If she could just get him to scream . . . she could have her sadistic climax. She had to inflict more than pain. "You're quite strong-willed, old man. But I've got some bad news for you. You've got a weakness, and it's got red hair, a gorgeous smile, and a gentle heart. Can you guess what I'm going to do to her once I'm free?"

He glared at her with eyes that pleaded for some kind of decency, humanity, or mercy. That got her going. She laughed deeply and loudly, mocking his caring nature. He saw Jean trapped in a small cage, her knees to her chest and her head bowed down. She was cold, wet, and naked. She shook and sobbed, completely despondent in hopeless despair. "You know she's not like me. That cage will kill her. But before I lock her in I'll kill you and Scott and everyone else she might care about. Doesn't that just break your old heart?"

His lips quivered. His eyes began overflowing. His throat swelled. Phoenix pressed herself against his back. She held him close as a lover to get that much more energy from his pain. She felt that he was so close to cracking. She was close too—not to an actual orgasm, but something much like it. She whispered in his ear, "It's over Xavier. Now why don't you just scream for me?"

And he did. It was everything she hoped for.

* * *

Inside his lab, Xavier monitored the neuro-conduit-array (the same machine that ran Scott through his simulations) as it rerouted neuro-electricity directly from and into Jean's mind. It was working perfectly. He relaxed knowing that his plan was a success. Phoenix was hooked into a feedback loop in the machine, her dangerous energies redirected to her imagination. He shuddered to think what she thought she was doing to him in there. It must be horrible. Part of him knew that he probably deserved some of her wrath. It's only fair, after what he did to her. But there was no need to volunteer for punishment. Karma would find him eventually.

With Phoenix distracted, Xavier got out a needle and prepared the psychic dampeners and anti-psychotics. He pumped one needle full of drugs into her, and then another. He wished that he could have more time to test the dosages for what was safe and what wasn't. He had to err on the side of overdosing, giving her a third shot. Her powers had to be quite diluted if there was any hope of confronting her. It would happen sometime tonight, he was sure of it. Scott had been making a lot of progress in their therapy sessions. Hopefully after one last lesson he would be ready.


	11. Chapter 11

[Author's Note: Behold part one of the exciting conclusion. I've been setting this up for long enough. Read and enjoy. And then review. Seriously.

Jean dizzily wandered into her quarters. She felt a little noxious from her appointment with the Professor. He didn't have anything helpful for her. She couldn't even remember anything that happened in the last few hours. All she wanted was a nice, hot bath. She needed to relax—she had never been so stressed before.

Scott looked up at her from the floor. While she was with the Professor, he busied himself with some exercises. Xavier recommended something called "yoga" to him. They were the most peculiar exercises that Scott had ever tried, but after a little more than an hour of doing it, he no longer doubted its effectiveness as a training regimen. He tried to greet her, but the contortion in his torso did not allow for any kind of speech.

"Scott, what are you doing?"

He freed himself from the stretch and took a breath. "Camel pose. I don't understand it either sweetheart."

She wandered past him and went into the bathroom. With no semblance of grace, she began filling up the bathtub and disrobing. Scott followed her, wanting to talk to her. It seemed like forever since they had a pleasant conversation. "How was your appointment with the Professor?"

She took a minute to pull her sock from her foot before answering. "Useless, completely useless. All it gave me was a headache and an upset stomach." She unceremoniously took off her shirt, pants, and underwear and dipped into the tub. Scott was amazed at how unsexual her stripping had been. Taking a seat on the edge of the tub, he took one of her legs and starting rubbing her foot. "Ooohh Scott. It's been such a rough couple of days."

"I know. But soon we'll be clear of these troubles. Xavier always finds a solution to problems relating to your powers. I guess I never thought about how lucky I am that my powers aren't centered in my brain."

"This time feels different. You know I've never had an incident like the one in the danger room. I almost killed you, me, and Logan. Even the Professor was knocked out."

Scott was worried that he wouldn't be able to comfort her. He couldn't tell her a thing about what she was really going through, he couldn't explain to her how the Professor was working to make things alright, and worse yet he couldn't tell her just how dangerous Logan's presence was. All he could do was reiterate his own reassurance. "I promise everything will be alright, Jean."

Dismayed, she quietly agreed. The water filled almost to the top of the tub before she turned it off. Scott was at a loss for what to do, and just lit some aromatherapy candles to help her relax. "I have to go see the Professor. Will you be alright here?"

"What happened in the Danger Room?" she asked in a hushed voice.

There was no good answer to that question. He could tell she knew something about what happened. Maybe Logan told her something. After choosing his words carefully, he said, "I can't tell you exactly what happened in there Jean. Not yet."

"When can you Scott? I'll never be okay until I know."

"I don't know. The Professor needs to figure it out first. Just… please don't talk to Logan about this. It'll just make things worse."

"Fine. Just go."

He cursed under his breath. He left her to her bath and prayed she would stay there. Part of him knew she wouldn't.

Scott found the Professor tinkering with his psychic simulation machine, the neuro-conduit-array. Without looking up to acknowledge Scott's arrival, Xavier said, "This is the last simulation I'm going to prepare for you Scott. I think you should be ready for it."

"The last one?"

"Yes. It's going to be a minute, I had to make some pretty significant adjustments to it earlier today. Let's thank our lucky stars that Phoenix isn't as wise as she is powerful."

"Professor, I have an important question for you. In fact, I have two. Is there such a thing as a Self?"

Xavier stopped his work and turned to Scott. "What do you mean?"

"I mean behind the veneer of personality traits—is there anything left of a person once you take from them their emotions and thoughts?"

Xavier grinned to himself as he turned back to the machine. "Yes Scott, there is. This isn't a scientific statement, you know, but everyone has something special deep inside them. I'd like to go on, but this is hardly the time for a lesson in consciousness theory."

"It's just… I met Jean's Self the other night. Phoenix tried to trap me, trick me, and even kill me. But after she got tired out, all the elements of Jean's psyche withered away, except for her Self."

"Well, that's a rather privileged experience Scott. The Self doesn't get to make an appearance very often. Usually there's a personality running all the operations of a mind: telling it what to think, what to feel, what to believe, sometimes even what to see and hear. I'm glad you got to meet Jean's self. Did she tell you anything interesting?"

"She told me she loved me, and that she was counting on me. She told me we had to overcome Phoenix."

Xavier sighed. "If I had listened to my own Self all those years ago, we wouldn't be in this predicament. I contained Phoenix out of fear, not wisdom. But then again, maybe my fear was right. Maybe she would have killed me and many more people if I hadn't done what I did. All we can do is hope for the best now."

Scott sat quietly for a few minutes while Xavier finished his work on the machine. He had been taught so much in the last few days it was hard to even remember what he'd actually learned. He was definitely going to talk to the Professor about philosophy more often. Maybe he'd even do some reading.

"Okay, it's ready. This is going to be a little different than usual. I'm not going to disrupt your consciousness stream when you enter the simulation. You're going to know it's all fake. It'll be like knowing you're in a dream while you're dreaming. But you need to embrace it, to accept it, in order to understand what this simulation is all about. Are you ready?"

Scott took a deep breath. Even though he was just running a simulation, something felt different. It felt real. "Yes."

_At first Scott couldn't tell what was different. The world seemed the slightest bit larger. He felt heavier, but also stronger. His arms itched, and when he scratched them they were absolutely covered in body hair. Shocked, he felt the rest of his body. His chest was much thicker, as were his arms and neck. And his facial hair was scruffier than ever. Slowly it sank in: Charles turned him into the Wolverine._

Logan killed the time in the Danger Room while he waited for Jean. He knew she'd come, and when she did he wanted to have the proper ambiance. He programmed in a moonlit forest, which was actually quite romantic when it wasn't a combat zone. To get himself psyched up for what he knew was going to be a dangerous fuck, he reloaded the katana master he sparred with earlier. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, he pit himself against the best the Danger Room had to offer.

_All the power in his senses almost overwhelmed Scott. His brain almost couldn't handle it: his eyesight was sharper, his hearing was clearer, and his nose was so much stronger. Deciding to give his new sensations a whirl, he took in his surroundings. Tall trees in every direction, orange and brown leaves covering the ground, and the peaceful sound of contented wildlife. He recognized this peaceful wilderness—he was only a few hundred yards from the Xavier Institute. Instinctively, he crouched and made his way towards the mansion, stalking as if he already had his prey in mind._

Countless strikes and feints, dodges and dives, blocks and parries. Wolverine loved this program. He spent most of his life feeling like an animal, concerned primarily with survival and pleasure. Now he had to test his skills. He knew the limits of his strength and speed, but his technique would decide victory or defeat. And, with the safety parameters disengaged, victory or defeat meant survival or death. As the minutes wore on, he found holes in his opponent's defense, but whenever he tried to exploit it he received a vicious slash for his efforts. But he finally found the pattern, and the next wound the robot dealt him was its last. Wolverine stood over the decapitated automaton with a katana protruding from his side. He grasped the hilt and removed the blade, the pain barely noticeable amidst the glory of victory. With immaculate timing, Jean entered the room.

_He came upon the back fence, sneaking quietly through the brush. She lounged by the pool, wearing a bright red bikini that left little to the imagination. He could smell her, only faintly. Every whiff of her scent made his heart beat faster and made his mind race with thoughts of hot, sweaty sex. But instead of feeling weak from thinking about Jean, he felt each heartbeat empower him from his loins all the way up his spine. This was a great feeling, to feel like a powerful man and a sexual conqueror. He vaulted himself over the fence, making as little sound as possible. She didn't hear him, so he continued sneaking up, stalking his prey._

Still breathing heavily from his struggle, Logan turned to Jean with a smile. "Red."

His mental state was obvious. His body covered in minor injuries and sweat, his heart racing with adrenaline, and his psyche energized by the thrill of violence and victory. He simply doesn't get any more ready than this. "Logan, I don't know what you're expecting here. I just came here to figure out what happened that night." Her body shook, and she didn't know why. Logan had a habit of making her weak in his presence, but now she felt completely powerless. She worried about what could happen next.

"Well, you know what to do. C'mon up here and take a peek in my brain."

_Scott interrupted Jean's repose, bracing his heavy body over hers. Alerted, her eyes opened and Scott saw an unfamiliar look of shock in her eyes. But with fear came excitement. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily. She pressed against him, and after some struggling broke free from his advance. "What do you think you're doing?!"_

_What did he think he was doing? It all felt so natural. He smelled her deeply and she smelled of arousal. Backed by a deep feeling of power that he could identify only as arrogance, he said, "I'm doing exactly what you want me to."_

_She didn't resist the way he expected her to. Was this supposed to be Jean when she wasn't committed to Scott? Would she be so receptive to the Wolverine if she wasn't involved with Scott? He bit her neck just hard enough to satisfy his dominant instincts and then went for more. His teeth closed around the cloth of her bikini top, and he snarled, pulling away. She gasped as he bared her breasts to the world, and she breathed in with excitement as he fondled, licked, and nibbled her. His mouth explored her chest and midriff, going past her belly and to the bikini bottom below. He sniffed her, delighting in the scents of her juices. So many senses working so sharply, Scott was almost overwhelmed by the experience. But he kept his cool and closed his teeth around the cloth, ready to tear it away. "Oh God Logan, give me more. . ."_

Jean couldn't believe it when she looked through his memories. The strength of the feelings, the horror of the experience. It seemed like a nightmare, a massive betrayal to her love. She stumbled back, quickly losing balance and consciousness. A strong hand grasped her wrist.

"Jean, snap out of it!"

"Let me go! I love Scott too much to be doing this!"

He pulled her to him, and held her close as she struggled weakly to get away. "This isn't about Scott, Jean. It's about you. Somewhere deep inside you, you need me. That's what's doing this to you. Just accept that you need a real man." He kissed her firmly. She couldn't push away, and opened her mouth to a deep, wet kiss. She felt herself eagerly kissing back, even though every thought wanted only to escape. She wasn't in command of her body anymore, and could only watch as Logan ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling the contours of her chest. She would have screamed when his hands grasped her shirt and tore it from her body. As her body shook with excitement and her loins ached with anticipation, something dark and terrible began to overtake her consciousness.

"More, Logan. Give me more."

_Scott had never tasted her like this. He salivated all over her clitoris, licking her up and down her slit and enjoying every sensation. Her moans, her gasps, the energy she radiated, the smell, the taste, and the burning desire in his heart, it all felt so powerful. He tongued her opening, salivating even more as he gauged her arousal. She was ready. God was she ready. He stood himself up, tore his shorts from his waste, and picked up her slender frame. Her legs wrapped around his body eagerly and she carefully guided herself down onto his cock. The pleasure washed over him, but he grinned when he realized he was still in control. The strength in his body and the power of his confidence kept him focused, and he began driving himself deep into her. She leaned back, moaned and started breathing heavily. Her eyes closed, her mouth fell agape, and--_

And that's when the alarms went off in the basement of the X-Mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

[Author's note: It's been so long; I forgot about this story. My apologies to anyone who wanted an ending to this story in the last 5 years. Hopefully better late than never.]

Scott awoke to a blaring klaxon and flashing red lights. He cast aside the electrodes from Xavier's neuro-conduit array and sprung to his feet. He knew what must be happening. "Where are they?"

"The Danger Room. Take this," Xavier said, tossing a syringe over to Scott. He caught it and took only a second to ponder its contents.

"You knew he was going to be trouble."

"I took a wild guess. Now go!" Xavier said. He could feel the psychic shockwaves of the Phoenix growing stronger. Clearly, the drugs he pumped into Jean weren't enough. He focused a message to the X-Men. _Report to the Danger Room. We have an emergency unlike anything you've ever encountered._

* * *

Her fingers grasped and pulled on Logan's thick hair as he ate her pussy. She was so energetic and responsive – he almost came with her on several occasions. He felt her breathing in and building up to another orgasm, and he grinned. She screamed out and pulsed her psychic ecstasy against the shielded walls of the Danger Room, where it echoed back and washed over them again and again. Taking it all in, Logan slowly pulled away. He licked his lips as he spoke, "Face the wall, darlin'. It's time."

She floated up from the floor, gracefully turning to the wall and bringing her feet to the floor. She looked back with fire in her eyes and lust in her smile. "No mercy, Logan. I'll certainly show none to you." Then Phoenix bent down towards the wall and spread her legs, presenting to the beast behind her.

Logan was too enraptured by the moment to turn when he heard the door open behind him. Who else could it be? "Get lost, three-eyes. You can have what's left of her when I'm done."

Logan grabbed Phoenix by the waist and gave her a strong slap on the ass. He pressed his cock up to her soaked pussy as he felt a sharp sting in his neck. Falling back with a roar, he pulled the syringe free and lashed out helplessly behind him. Scott wrapped a chokehold around Logan and pressed him down to the floor. Fury flooded the Wolverine as he weakly resisted, his claws slowly extracting, his vision fading, the drugs winning. In seconds he fell to the floor, unconscious, angry, and horny.

Phoenix looked back again, wondering why she wasn't being savagely fucked. She saw her chosen mate drooling on the ground and that weakling unzipping his suit. "**What do you think you're doing?**" she asked, her words dripping with hate, her psyche towering powerfully over his.

"I'm taking back what's mine. Nobody fucks that body but me." He pulled his suit off of his shoulders, pulling it down to expose his cock. He met her gaze with unflinching conviction as he took Logan's place behind her.

"You're not man enough for Jean, let alone me," she spat. She raised her rear to accommodate her new partner, taunting him with her powerful sexuality. She smiled as she faced the wall again. "Why don't you go ahead and prove it?"

Scott took hold of her waist and braced himself. Win or lose, he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Can you explain the situation again, Professor?" Colossus was nobody's fool, but such a bizarre emergency warranted another explanation.

"It's very simple. Jean's been overtaken by an immensely powerful psychic personality called Phoenix that I caged in her mind two decades ago. She needs to be contained and in order to do so Scott has to sexually overwhelm her, to satisfy her so thoroughly that she sinks back into the recesses of Jean's mind. That's what's happening in there right now."

"Makes sense to me," Storm said, nodding.

McCoy agreed, "But what does this have to do with us? I don't think we're prepared to … confront … Phoenix as a team."

"Scott needs our help, but not like that. I'm convinced that he can do this if we can nullify Phoenix's psychic powers. And I have a program in the Danger Room that can do that."

The X-Men stood silent for a moment, realizing what Xavier was telling them to do. Nightcrawler let loose a laugh and put his hand on Colossus's shoulder. "Come now, my friends. Let's not be such prudes. Just try not to be distracted by the hot sex, yes?"

* * *

Scott rhythmically drove himself into Phoenix. He felt her passion and her pleasure seeping from her mind, just like he would with Jean. But he focused instead on the strength and the power of the sex; how he was in control, bringing her to orgasm and not the other way around. Her soft moans emboldened him, and he pushed himself harder and faster into her.

Phoenix infiltrated his senses. He felt her kissing his neck, caressing his chest, whispering into his ear. She toyed with him, teasing his ego with gentle encouragement, pushing him away from his place of power and back into the joy and the rapture. Back to where she had complete control.

_Scott … Oh God, I'm cumming … Scott!_

"Stop it!" he screamed. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back, forcing her upright. Then he pushed her further up against the wall, his chest against her back, his lips to her ear. "I'll make you say all of that, and mean it."

"Is that an empty promise, or an empty threat?" she whispered back.

The Danger Room broke their tense moment with an ominous announcement. "New program loaded. Encounter three-four-two epsilon beginning. Prepare for Void Sentinels. Good luck."

Scott and Phoenix both looked up to the control booth. Xavier looked back at them and spoke into the microphone, "Your team is here to help you, Scott. Stay focused on your objective, they'll take care of the rest."

The door opened, and X-Men poured into the Danger Room. Everyone shared an uncomfortable glance, which was only broken by the sound of a terrible mechanical voice.

"Mutants detected. Psychic void field enabled. Destroy on sight."

"What!" Phoenix yelled, realizing the gravity of the situation. She lashed out in anger, but she only flailed in impotent rage. Her powers failed her, nullified by the simulated Sentinels.

Scott needed only a moment to understand what was happening. He pulled away from Phoenix and turned her around, locking eyes with her. "Relax," he said, pulling her legs up to his waist and pushing his cock into her. Her eyes widened with amazement as his hips nailed her to the wall.

Sounds of battle echoed in the back of his mind as Scott fucked Phoenix. He couldn't turn his attention to the struggles behind him. Stripped of her powers, Phoenix fell into Scott's embrace. She started taking panicked breaths, emitting soft moans, fumbling into ecstasy. A wave rushed over her and she came despite herself, screaming out for all to hear. Scott grinned with confidence – he was only getting started.

He lowered himself, and her with him, to the floor. He lied back and sat her up, cupping her breasts as she instinctively rode him, gyrating her hips against his cock. Phoenix's passion took over, and she ran her hands over herself, taking in the sensations and savoring every bit of it, completely oblivious to the battle against the Void Sentinels surrounding her.

Scott, enjoying a few moments of lucidity between bouts of passion, took notice of the struggle his comrades fought on his behalf. He counted at least 4 of them. Storm fried a Sentinel's circuits when it got too close to him and Phoenix. It crashed to the ground, and he felt Phoenix's psychic presence again. She didn't notice, too preoccupied with an impending orgasm, gasping and moaning in sync with her own motions.

The next few moments passed in a blur. Scott only heard pained screams from his team and the deafening destruction of the Sentinels, but what he felt from Phoenix was far more important. Her powers were returning. All the pleasure and sensations burst forth from her mind, stirring erotic sensations in everyone around her. He stole a glimpse of the fight behind him, and saw a Sentinel – the last Sentinel – reaching out to crush him. Instinctively, he opened his visor and shot a powerful blast through the sentinel, destroying it in an instant.

Her powers fully unleashed, Phoenix flooded the Danger Room with a deep, passionate orgasm, sharing it with all of the X-Men. Completely overcome by her presence, they all climaxed from the constant stream of collateral pleasure. Scott came deep inside of her, losing all sense of time and space. A woman's exasperated voice filled the void in his mind.

"Scott … Oh God, I'm cumming … Scott!"

* * *

It was an uncomfortable morning for the X-Men after the night in the Danger Room. They all gathered for coffee and tea in the basement, away from the school. None of them wanted to mention the events of the previous night.

Wolverine groggily entered the room, instinctively getting a cup of coffee. He grabbed a seat at the table, not even noticing the stares he got from everyone else. As he took a few sips, he noticed the piercing stares all around him. He didn't remember a thing about last night, which usually means he did something wrong. "What? What happened?"

Xavier decided that now was as good a time as any to break the ice. "You missed the orgy, Logan."


End file.
